The Mountains Calling
by AidanTurner101
Summary: The company's sadness at the scene that had unfolded before their eyes caused silence and the shedding of tears, only the sound of the haunting river and the young prince's cries of anguish could be heard. It was all too surreal for them. Nobody uttered, and even the clearing of ones throat seemed disrespectful to the line of Durin in such a time as this.
1. Chapter 1: Hope in Darkness

When he woke there was nothing but confusion. The leaves on the trees above him were blurred and the light caused searing pain to course through his head. He lay there for a moment longer, until he had finally regained control over his body. He slowly stood, the world still indistinguishable under his own two feet.

_Where am I?_

The questioned played over in his mind. And the more he thought about it the more it frustrated him; he knew where he was, and he knew how he had gotten there, but he felt as though the memory had escaped him. He took another glance around, feeling uncertain once more about his surroundings. He was damp, and the sword sheath that was attached to his belt was empty. Another weapon remained fixed in its place however, and he only noticed its existence when he found the string running across the front of his chest. What was he doing with a bow? He carefully removed the weapon from its place before laying it in the dirt beside him. It was beautifully carved, the small details on the side taking his focus from what was really happening. How did he come across a weapon so beautiful? He did not know; he did not know very much at all, the more thought he put into it. He walked closer to the water's edge, and without any hesitation cupped his hands and drank from the flowing river. Further out towards the center of the brook, the rapids were running fast. He ran his hands down the front of his tunic again reassuringly; it was damp, as it was just a few moments before. He looked towards the sky, and its dull colour sent a shiver through his body. Night was closing in, and he didn't know what to do. The only thing that came to his mind was fire, _find firewood, and make a fire_. He gathered the bow from where he had left it, and almost instinctively slung it into place.

As he walked further into the thicket he put almost all of his concentration into his next step. The undergrowth was dark, and a cool air swept over him, making him realize only just now, how cold he really was. He needed to find firewood, and he was going to have to find somewhere to sleep. Why was he walking through this forest? Why was he lost in the threatening darkness alone? How was he going to find his way out? He had no recollection of where he was, or where he was going, he just needed to push on and start a fire.

Fili stared into the night, he was lost… so lost. Who was he now, the other half of him was gone and washed away. He could hear the river running, and he could feel the calm waters lapping at the front of his leather boots.

_Kili can't swim…Kili can't swim._

Tears had welled in his eyes, the only thing preventing him from releasing them being hope that his little brother would appear from the darkness. _His little brother_; his chest felt heavy at the thought of him, and the last time their eyes had met before the torrents had pulled him under and out of sight. Kili's hand was so close, just out of reach. At the moment his brother's grip failed on the pony's reins, Fili's heart had stopped, and all of the yelling and frightened cries of the company ceased to affect him, an inaudible blur surrounding the events that had just taken place.

Suddenly he was pulled back into consciousness and out of the mourning state that had taken over his mind. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, he couldn't turn to face whoever the hand belonged to, he had let his brother fall. Bofur's grip was tight around his arm, but he couldn't resist against it, all of his energy was gone. The old toymakers eyes were full of tears, ready to take the place of the ones that had already rolled down his cheeks, and in seeing this, Fili let out an uncontrollable cry. The sobs wracked his body, and nothing, not even the tight embrace that he had now been pulled into was going to ease his guilt.

The company's sadness at the scene that had unfolded before their eyes caused silence and the shedding of tears, only the sound of the haunting river and the young prince's cries of anguish could be heard. It was all too surreal for them. How could they accept the young archer's fate, the cheery young dwarfling with high spirits? Nobody uttered, and even the clearing of ones throat seemed to be disrespectful to the line of Durin in such a time as this.

Balin stood, and without a word turned and walked towards the streams bank where Bofur was holding Fili in his arms. The sight before him was one that would have unnerved even the strongest and most heartless of all beings. He knelt down until he was face to face, but the young prince's once proud and strong stature was gone, and Balin saw a young boy, shattered by the distressing events that had occurred, longing for his brother's touch. He was there to coax him away from the water's edge and back to warmth, but somehow in his heart he could not summon the courage for any words, instead he cleared the matted hair that had now covered his face and gripped his arm. Balin could see the hurt he was feeling, even when his face was turned away. He pulled Fili into a standing position with Bofurs much needed support, and hauled him back to the fire and the company, with Fili, keeping his eyes on the never changing darkness, with that hope still shadowing his mind, that his brother would return to him.


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise Broken

The fire warmed his hands. A question that frightened him was burning in the back of his mind. He did not want to answer it, he couldn't answer it.

Who am I?

Holding his hands in front of him, for the first time, he noticed two rings. They sat on his fingers, well fitted, and he knew they were his somehow. The rings, just like the bow that now sat beside him, were engraved. What exactly was written on these rings he did not know, as the light from the fire flickered and danced, casting ever changing shadows over the back of his hands, causing his eyes confusion. A sudden awareness came over him, why he didn't think to check his tunic before now, for evidence that would give him enlightenment as to how he had ended up in this predicament, baffled him. He patted his jackets and trousers, and in reaching into one of his pockets felt a cold and rounded object.

"A stone?"

He ran the smooth rock through his palms before turning it over. The engraved words gave him hope instantly, even when he couldn't read them. He jumped forward closer to the fire now, and held the rune stone so close to the flames that the heat seared the back of his fingers… "come back to me". Instantaneously he felt lonely, someone out there wanted him to go to them, proof given to him by the inscription he had just read; but he did not know where to find them, or begin searching, he didn't even remember who he was returning to. He leaned back into the tree he had been sitting against a while before, and an agonizing pain made him lurch forward, a gasp escaping his lips. Wrapping his arm around his waist unintentionally, causing himself more pain, he sat there for a moment, afraid to move further. He pulled away his hand from his side slowly, and re-positioned himself once more. Removing his now dry jacket, he pulled away his coverings until he reached his bare-skin. He felt sickness and anxiety come over him, the gashes in his own chest forcing him to look away.

How did I not feel it?

He returned his stare at the sight before him and ran his fingers softly over the inflamed area. The pain caused his body to tense and in that moment he felt weaker and more vulnerable than he did a few moments ago, what was he going to do?

Fili opened his eyes, they were swollen and sore. The other members of the company sensed his presence was with them. Many of them stared at him for a moment, but most of them turned away solemnly, afraid to make any form of eye contact with him. It was only then, that yesterday's events crept back into his mind. He felt crushed once more, like a heavy rock had been placed on his chest, and was stopping him from breathing. Bofur saw this sudden realization and stood, taking a plate and filling it with the contents of breakfast. In attempt at a friendly gesture, he edged his way to where Fili was positioned on the grass and crouched by his side, blocking the group's view of the young prince's reaction to the offering of food. Fili stared into Bofur's eyes blankly, little emotion shown on his face as he shook his head and turned away. Bofur stood once more and turned to the others, shaking his head sadly as he strolled back over to the main gathering. Where Thorin was exactly, the group did not know. Shortly after the camp was assembled, he sauntered away into the woods surrounding the clearing, and had not been seen since.

At the very thought of his uncle Fili became irate, if this was not his fault, as Balin and Bofur had stated the night before; it was his uncles. Kili could not swim, and as soon as Fili lost sight of him under the foaming rapids, he stripped from his coats, willing to do anything to rescue him. He was pulled back however before he could jump, from the side of the bridge that his brother moments before had fallen over, and was thrown down onto the ground. The restraint and weight of both Dwalin and Bifur holding him down being inescapable. Bofur had tried to do the same as Fili, by removing his tunic and climbing onto the bridge wall, before Thorin's tense voice roared over the commotion, ordering him to stand down. Bofur wanted so much to defy his leader's orders and jump, but stepped down from the edge and was moved away along with Fili, by a very distressed Nori.

"_Enough Fili! He is lost to us now!"_

The words played over in Fili's mind. How could he say such a thing, Fili knew that he was capable of swimming against the torrents, so was Bofur, sow why did Thorin call for them to be taken away in such a moment crucial to his brothers survival? He sat in silence for a moment brooding over the question he had presented himself, and found no excuse on Thorin's part for holding them back. He released the pressure however, when he realized that anger and hatred would not make this any better.

One thing was certain, Kili was gone. No matter how much he prayed to Mahal his brother would not be brought back to him. He sat in silence, he had failed his duty to protect him. He promised his mother that he would bring Kili back to her, How was he going to return without the one thing they both wanted so desperately? He felt the last shred of honour in his soul wither away at that moment. How could he go on without Kili by his side?


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Answers

The agonizing pain in his chest and head would not cease, causing him an incredible amount of discomfort. He focused on the now dying fire in front of him, flames burning incredibly low, the sun would be rising soon. His plan was to retrace his steps, how this was to be done in his condition he did not know. He had torn away his undershirt and wrapped it around his wounds; they were not deep, but the risk of infection was extremely high. The first light of day had come over the far peak in the distance, and a soft, almost warm glow had crowned the high leaves on the trees around him. He inhaled deeply before using all of his force to push against the tree and stand. Immediate pressure was placed on his legs, feeling heavier on his feet than he ever had before.

The bow that he carried was useless, he had no arrows, but somehow it reminded him that he was wanted, along with the stone that was now secure in his pocket. Since waking on the river bank the day earlier, he felt hollow, like a soul in the shell of another's body. He felt a burning need to break this feeling and find where he had belonged, hoping that he could belong there again. The woods around him were still dark, and the birds high pitched wailing gave him and anxious feeling. He was not walking long before he reached the stream, and a patch of flattened reeds revealed the place he had woken yesterday. He looked over the area for any of his own belongings he might have missed, but there was nothing there. There was a large bend in the course of the river upstream, and he knew that if he was to find his way he would have to follow it.

* * *

Thorin had returned to camp, his face was red. The others continued to pack away their belongings, intimidated, believing that their leader was angry. He walked through the bustling dwarves and began to strap his pack to his pony, constantly wiping his face on his own sleeve as he did so. Fili saw this, there was no anger in Thorin's actions, he knew his uncle too well. As soon as the company had finished packing their gear, they stood in silence waiting for commands.

"We go West, it's a day's journey to the border of Mirkwood, if we leave now we will reach our destination by sundown"

Thorin turned immediately to Fili, expecting protest; instead he was met with a cold stare. Thorin shifted in his place, unsettled by the expression painted on his nephews face. He broke all contact immediately and stared at his feet. Fili approached his uncle as the others mounted their ponies, Kili's saddle remaining bare.

"I can't leave here until I know for sure"

His words struck his uncle, but he needed to know that his brother was gone. Thorin turned to him sympathetically, and for a moment looked like he was to agree, but a simple shake of his head gave Fili his answer.

"But Uncle-"

"Enough Fili, Kili is not coming back"

"Go ahead without me then"

A stare of disbelief came over Balin's face, who was standing to the right of him. And his remark seemed to set off a chain reaction of confusion amongst the others. Thorin ignored this, and shook his head in frustration, the childish comment he had just received being pushed to the back of his mind. They could not waste any more time, for the path in front of them was still long and Durin's Day was fast approaching.

"I will find you on the road"

Thorin was pulled from his own thoughts, as Balin took hold of his arm.

"You're not seriously letting the lad go, Thorin its madness"

He hadn't heard the commotion and uproar that Fili had caused, all he could see now was his nephews back, heading East toward the bridge in which the whole ordeal began. He felt his heart sink in that moment, time almost stopping around him. How could he be angry at Fili, when he had felt the same way about his own brother's death; if Frerin hadn't died fighting beside him, he would have searched to the farthest corners of Middle Earth to bring him home. A sick feeling made him want to turn around and follow his nephew, but he knew that if he was to reclaim Erebor he would have to go onwards.

"We go on"

Fili was no longer in sight, but his tracking skills were beyond belief, and he knew that he would find them on the road when he had found his answers. He beckoned his pony forward, not wanting anymore delays.

"Thorin I'm going with Fili"

Thorin was startled by the sudden revolt, _Was that? _He turned to face Bofur, who was now determined to have his own way. The toymaker seemed relieved when his leaders face refrained a scowl, and he was staring into almost thankful eyes.

"Fine, take Kili's mount, you might need it"

Balin simply shook his head, he had sworn to follow his leader to any end, but disagreed so heavily with him. There were signs of Orcs in the woods, and if Fili and Bofur were never to be seen by the company again, he would never forgive himself for not speaking up.

"You know how dangerous it is to leave them go off, just the two of them. Thorin we have a day in this journey to spare, we could wait for them to-"

"There will be no waiting, and the journey through Mirkwood is long and arduous, we will no doubt need rest, Balin we can't stop and wait a day more"

The group watched as Bofur rode into the thicket, where they had moments before lost sight of Fili. Many of them praying for their safety, until Thorin ushered them onwards; the pony's stirring and kicking the ground, not wanting to stay still any longer. Balin wished for none of this to have ever happened, but he could not change the past now, and so, he took his place in the moving line. Looking over his shoulder for the last time as Bofur's shadow disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: Fading Hope

He looked down at his chest once more; the bandaging was a huge distraction. He had been walking upstream along the bank of the river for what seemed like hours, and boredom was creeping up on him. There was a throbbing feeling in his chest, and trying to take his mind off it was harder than he first imagined, his attention span being very short, and his interest in his surroundings being brief. There was nothing to look at but the darkness between the trees and the water of the stream running rapidly over rocks. The torrents swirling motion however, seemed to make him feel sick, and staring at them too long caused him to shudder. Why the water made him so anxious, he did not know, but his disposition to stay away was enough to keep him far from the water's edge.

It was still morning and the sun was high, beating down on him with a great amount of heat. The shade of the trees was extremely tempting, and he found himself inclined to give-in and rest. He had travelled a fair distance, and thoughts ran through his mind. He knew that he would have to find help soon, the lacerations that covered his body had become inflamed, and the dull ache in his abdomen was almost unbearable. As he sat down, his body tensed, leaving him to hold his position half-off the ground for a few moments. When at last he was finally seated, he pulled his leather flask from his jacket, it was empty. His lips were dry, and he needed water to clean his wounds. Frustration at needing to stand again gave him the strength to move from where he had moments before settled. He walked a few paces and stepped into the cold stream. Almost instantly he threw himself back from the water's edge and onto the ground, the chilling sensation bringing a haunting memory back to him, the impression of falling still raw, an unstoppable shiver rushing through his limbs. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, his breathing was heavy with panic, and when at last he opened his eyes again he wasn't consumed by water, instead he was under a clouded blue sky. He stood and moved away, his flask still empty in his hands, he approached the river again, this time kneeling down carefully, making no contact with the water.

He still felt shaken when at last he reached the tree, and the feeling of safety was gone, he gripped his knees and held them closely to his chest. He was frightened by the noises in the woods, rustling, the crying of birds, but mostly the coursing rapids behind him. He rested his head between his arms and closed his eyes, trying to block out the noises around him.

* * *

The bridge ahead made Fili feel instantly hollow. He could see the torrents spitting water between the rocks, and he closed his eyes for a moment and halted his mount. He saw Kili falling in his mind once more and the horrific sight brought him back to reality. He was so close to his brother's hand, if he had reacted earlier he would have caught him. He could feel distress growing inside of him, and distracted himself by moving the pony forward. A sudden thud behind him triggered his sword to be pulled from its sheath.

It was Bofur, he looked as though he had too much drink, whether that was the case Fili was unsure, Bofur always looked as though he had one too many ale's. He returned his sword to its place and couldn't help but laugh at his clumsy companion, who was now reuniting his foot with the boot it lost in the fall.

"Bofur, I thought you would have mastered riding a pony by now, that's the second time in the past week I have seen you lose balance"

Bofur sighed and regained his feet. Fili saw Kili's pony tied to his unsteady friend's saddle. _Maybe he's bringing supplies? _He knew that Thorin would never let more than two people wander off alone from the company.

"Why are you here?"

The questioned seemed to shock the toymaker, as though he had already made his purpose clear.

"To keep you out of trouble of course, I'm coming along with you lad"

Fili felt delighted and worried at the same time, if that were possible. He would enjoy his friend's company, but wasn't sure it was what he needed to conquer such a grievous task.

"Bofur this is something I need to do on my own"

"You won't even know I'm there, I promise you that, you just let me cook and-"

"No, you should be with Bombur and Bifur, and I do love your cooking but I'm sure the company needs you"

Bofur ran the wings of his hat through his hands in thought, trying to find a good excuse. The young prince was stubborn, too stubborn for his liking at times.

"I don't know how to track, or the road the others planned to take, I suppose you are stuck with me, unless of course you would like to take me back. But that would delay your search further, and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

He almost couldn't believe the manipulation, or that his half-drunken friend had just outmaneuvered him. He sighed, the trickery causing him to feel flustered.

"Fine, you can come along. I just have one problem, there's no ale left"

Bofur gave off a shocked expression before smiling and pulling a large sealed leather pouch from his pack.

"There's enough ale in ere for the two of us to survive off for the next week lad"

It was settled, Fili was not going to take Bofur back, it would be a day's journey to catch the others. He would have to bring him along. Fili hung his head in defeat, immediately the drink satchel was stuffed back into his friends pack, and Bofur re-mounted his pony with a grin, he had won the quarrel, undoubtedly pleased with himself. Both looked towards the sky, not long ago the sun had been battering them with its heat, now a thick cover of clouds had formed and rain would soon be approaching, as would night.

"We should make camp"

Bofur didn't hesitate to nod and agree with his young leader, for the purple and blue haze above was taking the daytime in its grasp. Fili continued onwards, they would camp by the bridge and follow the river at first light the next day. He had gathered so much hope that he would find his brother safe and well, yet, a dark fear came over him. Perhaps his Uncle was right when he said that Kili was lost to them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm

The hard falling rain stung their faces, and the fire was long gone out. Balin could no longer feel his fingers, the blowing wind was excruciatingly cold. He looked towards his leader, they had tried to find suitable shelter, but the storm had swelled too rapidly. Thorin walked amongst the company giving orders that were barely audible, he appeared stressed, not by the storm, for they had met many on this journey, but stressed for his nephew. Balin could offer no comfort to him, he was unsure about whether he could talk, his teeth chattered and a shiver had taken over him. He feared for the young dwarves lives, Fili and Bofur were suffering this alone, he prayed to Mahal they had found protection from the tempest. The rumbling sky shook the ground beneath their feet, and the ponies startled, alarmed by the sudden roar. Balin had lost all hope, the courage he held for the archer withered when the clouds gathered and burst above him. A cruel thought took hold of his mind, and secretly he hoped Kili had been taken by the river, for dying at the merciless hands of this windstorm was a long painful and lonely bereavement. Thorin took hold of his shoulders to gain Balin's attention, the old dwarf being pulled from his thoughts.

"Balin we must move forward and find a sheltered place to rest, if you can ride in this weather then take mount!"

Thorin's roaring voice raised above the commotion of the company, all members instantly climbed into their saddles. Balin struggled for a moment until finally finding his footing and pulling himself onto his pony.

"Form a line and stay close to the person ahead of you! do not stray, finding your way when the sky clears will prove useless!"

Balin followed his leader forward into the night, eager to find warmth soon, for he was unsure how long he could hold composed.

* * *

The river ahead swelled, Fili and Bofur had remained away from the harsh rain, the bridge providing them with shelter. The wind was near unbearable, yet somehow they had managed to keep a fire, his concerns at the delay his drunken friend may have caused him vanished, for the howling wind that weaved through the trees frightened him. He felt like a small boy again, scared and fearful. Bofur had pulled him into a tight embrace, the radiating warmth kept Fili from struggling against the kind act, often his pride would get the better of him, and in any other situation he would have battled against being cradled. Just like Kili.

The sudden thought of his brother caused him to feel overwhelmed. He pulled Bofur's jacket over his face to hide his tears; the loss of self-control would have been looked down upon by his Uncle, a sign of weakness. Instead of receiving judgment, however, he was held closer; Bofur resting his head on Fili's shoulder. He would hold Kili this way when they were boys, now they were apart from one another, lost to each other forever. For the first time in his life he didn't have two shadows, Kili was always there, they kept one another safe. Nothing felt right, he didn't feel complete, the other half of him was gone forever, or suffering the cold, a thought he couldn't endure to believe.

* * *

Balin was riding behind Thorin, not an order had been given since they rode out. The rain was still heavy, but the wind had died down, the storms dark clouds still overhead made the early morning look like evening. The company were sodden with water, their packs, and all of the supplies were spoiled. Behind him rode Bilbo, who had not yet said a word since Kili's fall. The burglar had warmed to the youngest of the dwarves; the brighter members opposed to the old warriors. The two brothers were overly friendly, and Balin could see that the hobbit had never experienced death in the way he just had. Unknown to him, he had been staring at the Halfling for some time, deep in thought.

"Balin, do you think th-that" The Hobbit choked, unable to control himself, as if the topic should not be mentioned.

"Well… do you think that Kili will be alright?"

He didn't know whether to lie to the hobbit, or to express his own concerns. He felt, however, that Bilbo lacked the courage needed for this adventure, and had lacked it since the beginning. There was no reason to share his own true, dark thoughts.

"He is a strong lad, and a smart one too. I'm sure that his brother will find him safe and well"

He never did like lying, but for the first time in his life he had found an appropriate time. The hobbit smiled slightly, as if his mood was lifted, and some hope was restored. Seeing the faith that had been given to him made the old dwarf cringe, he knew in his heart Fili would never find Kili alive, the young archer would not have made it through the night and the cold. His brother knew it too, Dwalin's eyes were emotionless and his piercing gaze brought silence and tension to the conversation.

* * *

The mist that had fast approached the morning sky began to surround them, a wall of white fog placed before them, blocking their path. Soon there was no road to follow, and each dwarf kept sharp eyes on the pony in front. Thorin's frustration was growing, he hated delay, and the events of the past three days had made him question this ventures significance. How was he going to go home to Dis, how would he tell her that her boy was gone, when she protested so much against his partake in the adventure. Kili was still her young dwarfling, too inexperienced, too reckless, he should never have left the blue mountains with the company. Was Erebor really worth this loss? This sorrow?

Suddenly the ponies ears shot back, an ear-piercing howl escaped the fog. The company froze, fright and confusion kept them muted. None could see ahead, or behind, and where the fog was thin, the trees were gripped by shadows. They turned heads side to side frantically, all had drawn their swords. Shrill cries sounding closer than the last fell upon their ears, all of the dwarves were thinking the same thing.

"WARG PACK!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Warg's Attack

They rushed at the company from within the dark barrier of trees, stumbling forward but never losing their target. Fixated on the dwarf that first caught their line of sight, no obstacle too challenging that could slow them down. Balin's pony had held steady, but many others had been thrown from their mounts, now desperately trying to recover, and stand to fight. The first Warg ran at Nori, he could see the foul beast coming his way, its teeth chomping wildly. He kicked his feet back and forth quickly trying to free them from the rope that had knotted his ankles during the descent from his pony. Nori froze, his feet would not come untied and in realizing that he was grounded, he pulled his arms over his face in fear, an attempt to shield himself from the on-coming pain.

Dwalin leapt from his saddle, witnessing his friends struggle, and ran through the fog that swirled around him; he lifted his sword and gave a loud battle cry. The yell sparked a reaction, and soon all of the dwarves were rushing forward. Balin watched his younger brother's sword make contact with the beast's chest, it yelped in pain before its rage caused it to turn around, its movement similar to a serpent, arched back, a hiss escaping its mouth of jagged teeth. Dwalin, however, was too quick, the sword piercing the wargs skull. He had killed many like it, he had been to many battles, and this was no different. He withdrew the sword and continued towards Nori, still trying to escape. Dwalin threw himself onto his knees and pulled a smaller knife from his pocket, it felt like an endless process, watching the blade run through the ropes. Balin could see his brothers then jumped from his mount, running as fast as his old and buckling legs would carry him, to reach his brother. His sword was grasped tight in his hands and he could feel his nerves getting the better of him.

_I am too old for this…_

He wished the thought had come to him at an earlier time, for the beast was running at a rapid pace towards him. His instinct had caused his reaction, he was doing what he had always done, protect his brother.

The force was incredible; he was thrown from his two feet, now lying on his back, the foul stench seeping from its breath was unendurable, the smell of rotting flesh distracted him, but gave him the strength to keep its jaws from his face. His hands began to shake, his ageing body was failing him, he didn't want to think such things, but he knew his arms would not hold for much longer. A roar then rang through their ears, and the wargs grip on the blade released.

Dwalin charged, his white teeth bared in rage, followed by Nori who was wielding his blade. The two ran with speed and raised their weapons, cutting down the animal with ferocity and efficiency, it thrashed on the ground for a moment before all of its movement ceased. He felt relieved, the weight was gone from his chest and from where he was lying, his brother had befallen no harm. Dwalin extended an arm, helping him off the ground. Nori seemed just as worried about him, offering support for the other hand. Balin was soon standing, when a sickening sound flooded his ears, a cry of pain shocked the company and caused frightening silence.

* * *

The rain had ceased, but the sun could not be seen, for the thick fog surrounding him was blocking out all light. His jacket was still wrapped around his shoulders and over his head; its leather make kept the rain away from the woolen blanket he had cocooned himself inside throughout the cold night. The river had swelled and was now running wildly over the stream… the stream he was driven to continue following. The rest he had gained was the reason for his now profuse energy, he was in pain from his swollen wounds, but he was determined to push forwards. He drew the stone from his pocket, its inscription being the only thing keeping him from giving up.

He pushed his bow into the dirt, and used it to pull himself upwards into a standing position. He couldn't see the track ahead, the haze was thick, but he could hear the torrent running over its bed. For the first time since waking the days before, the river gave him some comfort. He wondered what he would find along the way, but he hoped that he would find those who gave him the rune-stone, and the he would be able to fulfil his promise and return home to them.

* * *

Fili opened his eyes, an uncomfortable feeling instantly coming over him. His face was covered in sweat, and an awful smell had come over the air. It took him a moment before he realized where he was. His head was still enveloped in his drunken friends' dirty coat, and the ridiculous hat that had never left Bofur's care, was now pulled over his ears. The heat and heavy air made him feel lethargic. He sat up, stirring his still sleeping companion awake. He looked as though he was feeling the same way, his brown eyes looked tired, and his arms were flailed beside him in the dirt. When at last he did move to stand, he stumbled twice, proving to Fili that he did not have to be drunk to be graceless.

The ponies had been tied the night before to a large log sheltered beneath the bridge, and Bofur made his way straight for the food supply. Fili was tossed an apple, before his hatted friend re-took his place in the wet dirt beside him.

"So where are you leading us today?"

The question didn't come as a shock to him, he was expecting his friend to say something sooner or later, for he couldn't stand long bouts of silence, and always seemingly needed to break them.

"Well, if we follow the river we might get some indica-"

Fili stopped talking, the sound he had heard terrified him.

"Lad, is there something wrong…Fili?"

He hushed Bofur, and his friend fell silent, it was obvious he hadn't heard the dreadful noise. The two of them sat again for a moment before the sound returned to their ears. A shrill high pitched noise, like a scream echoed throughout the trees. He knew it wasn't his brothers cries, but the sound, the voice was so familiar, and in so much pain. Bofur had heard it too this time. He sat for a moment still and silent, until the noise echoed again. Both of them stood on their feet.

"The others"


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue

**I am so sorry to those who were following this story, technology is so frustrating! I completely understand if you have given up on this chapter update by now, I cant believe its been over a month since I last added. I plan to finish this story within the next few weeks. I apologize again, severe internet troubles and my computer constantly shutting down has stopped me from sharing this chapter. I hope that you enjoy chapter 7, and if anyone has suggestions as to how this story should end, i am open to ideas! Thank you again for you patience!**

* * *

The river beside him was no longer the clear blue it had been, the storm muddying the water making it a dirty brown. He knocked his bow against the front of his shoe in boredom, making an annoying hollow bang that entertained him. He kept turning his head from side to side, as if waiting for a scolding, before remembering he was alone. He walked onwards, keeping his eyes on the track, it was winding and rocky with some areas washed away. He stumbled on a loose stone, the lurching action that followed caused him to hold his breath, he had almost forgotten about the deep grazes in his chest. He stopped for a moment and leant on his bow to regain his vigor, looking down towards the riverbank he noticed feathers extended from the reeds. This sudden curiosity motivated him to move once again, he slowly edged towards the object, forgetting about the recent pain.

The feathers were tattered and wet, he gripped one in his hands and lifted it. It was heavier than he first thought, yanking upwards again, he dislodged the quiver from its place, scattering the arrows on the ground amongst his feet. It was not the arrows that caught his attention however, it was the woven leather that matched his protective coverings. He ran his hands over the interlaced pattern.

_These arrows are mine._

He studied the markings closely before slinging the missing component of his bow into place, the strap fitting his chest perfectly. He moved back towards the path, the excitement of his findings causing a delighted shiver to run over his spine.

Ahead of him the river turned sharply, and the churning sound of the rapids made him feel ill. The woods around him grew thinner with every step he took, and a light tingling feeling crept over the back of his neck. He moved towards the shrubbery staying low, in the shelter of the shadows where he was hidden. Continuing forward was almost impossible without making noise, the leaves crushing under his boots.

He turned his gaze towards the small gaps between the trees, he could smell smoke. He crouched low where the undergrowth was thick and examined his surroundings further. Upstream where the river bent to the right he could make out a large structure. Inquisitive he moved swiftly and quietly, remaining low, to the edge of the woods where he could get a clear view.

The cobblestone bridge extended over the river upstream gave him an uncanny feeling, suddenly the sensation of falling caused him to fall to his knees, he could no longer breathe, no matter how much he gasped for air. He held himself on all fours and closed his eyes, the sudden fear he had felt, and the hand reaching replayed in his mind, the blue eyes that stared into his own as he fell, engulfed by the harsh running water. He opened his eyes again, finally able to draw breath. He looked again at the towering structure, he had fallen from this bridge.

As he knelt in the dried foliage, figures in the shadows below the bridge revealed themselves to him. Their movement was slow and inert, and the darkness the covered them made it hard for him to distinguish whether or not they were friendly.

Suddenly a soft echo rang through the trees. He ceased all movement in hopes to hear the noise again. The pained cry plagued the forest ahead once more, and he ran to the edge of the clearing. He watched the movements below the bridge. Suddenly a stout figure leapt from where it was moments before seated and ran across the open field. His blonde hair flicked behind him and he began to sprint.

"FILI!"

The word shocked him, did _he_ just say that? He closed his eyes in thought before realization struck him, he looked onwards once more. The blue eyes belonged to this dwarf, and the hand that reached for him as he fell. Fili…his brother. The memory stunned him, and he felt fixed in place, unable to move as he watched the warrior charge into the thicket.

He picked up his bow and without thought began to sprint, as soon as his feet hit the solid ground of the clearing, he felt instantly vulnerable, unprotected. He readied an arrow in its place following the route his brother had moments before taken.

* * *

The branches whipped his face, but he was going to let nothing stop him. He did not know if Bofur had followed, he didn't care, the company was in danger. He stumbled, as he had many times before, the vines and root grabbing at his ankles and legs. The trees grew thinner ahead, leading onwards to an open field, his body shuddered due to exertion, but adrenaline kept him moving onwards. The tree line was nearing and Fili drew his twin swords, holding the blades by his sides. As he entered the clearing the sight before him made him fearful. The company was outnumbered by a pack of Wargs, each and every member doing their best to hold their ground.

Fili was enraged, a sudden anger pushed him forward into a fast sprint, he bared his teeth and gave a cry of rage. A Warg responded, turning and running at him with incredible speed, he lifted his swords as the beast neared. The blow caused by the impact made him stagger backwards. The creature twisted around, teeth chomping as it came back for its second attack. Fili was unprepared, and the beast would have gripped his arm, if it wasn't for Bifur's incredible timing. The old warriors axe was embedded in the Wargs hind leg, after forcefully removing his weapon, he pointing in the direction of the others mumbling in Khuzdul. Fili nodded his head in thanks and left the old warrior to handle the now injured Warg.

His uncle was fighting alone, Dwalin was cutting down the beats that stood between him and his king but with no avail, the creatures swarming him and keeping him from moving further forward. The dread shown on Dwalin's face was enough to tell Fili that something was not right. The seasoned warrior had seemed afraid of nothing on this journey, but there was no denying the fear shown clearly on his face at this moment in time.

As Fili ran to aid Dwalin, he could see Thorin. His Uncle was clearly injured, and even from a distance he could see the pain in his face. He was hunched over, still defending with his sword, but without the skill and success needed to stand his ground.

Fili raised his twin swords and butchered the violent beasts that challenged him. Two more ran to attack, and he found himself fighting back to back with Dwalin. This gave Fili a sense of relief, the wargs numbers slowly dwindling around them. The victory was drowned out however, by the slowing movement of his Uncle. He could hear every strike of Thorin's sword against the animal's chest, its teeth colliding with his blade, and from the corner of his eye he could see his legs beginning to give way. Fili turned his head as Thorin fell to his knees, the Warg opened its jaw and came down on his uncle with all of the force it could muster.

He had no feeling, he couldn't move. The inaudible cry that escaped his lips was unheard, it changed nothing. He watched the jaws wrap around Thorin's chest, its daggered teeth embedding themselves in his flesh. Fili felt emotionless, unsure of his reaction as to what had taken place. He stared onwards, the world around him felt broken and time refused to work. He closed his eyes tightly, forgetting about the battle still taking place around him. His brother, and now his uncle, were both lost to him. He felt a cold sensation as tears built in his eyes; this journey was not worth the loss.

It was in this numb state that he felt a swift rush of air pass him. He opened his eyes, the sun briefly blinding him. When the focus returned to his sight there was no movement. The wargs that surrounded his feet were lifeless, and the beast that had hold of his uncle released its grip and collapsed to the ground.

When it rolled to its side, he saw it, protruding from the creatures head…an arrow.


	8. Chapter 8: The Reunion

_Why is he just standing there?_

The figure that he had followed through the dense undergrowth had given up the fight and dropped his weapons. The battle they had just run into was not over, and the dwarf he believed to be his brother was no longer defending himself. The other warriors had cut down many Wargs, their body's scattered over the clearing, but there were still large amount of beasts fighting back.

He began to sprint in the direction of the blonde dwarf, almost forgetting about the bow and quiver he had strapped to his back. This sudden thought caused him to draw his weapon; he ran a few more steps before coming to a stand-still and firing the arrow. It was almost instinctive, and a wave of surprise hit him as it met its mark, and he watched as the Warg that lunged at his brother fell.

Suddenly his chest felt as though it had copped an enormous blow. The use of his weapon had reopened his wound, making him want to cry out in pain. He winced and held his hand to his ribs, clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth. It was then he heard another pain filled scream. He wondered if he had made the noise before opening his eyes. A Warg standing not far from his brother had a dark haired dwarf in its grasp and the sight left him feeling frightened as he watched the creatures teeth cut through flesh. Without thinking he readied another arrow, his body yelled for him to stop, the pain unbearable. He inhaled deeply and stood straight. His hands shook and his head became cloudy, he focused his sight and mind on the beast that held one of his own in its jaws, and let loose the arrow. He had just enough time to watch the Warg fall, before he too collapsed into the hard soil.

* * *

The arrow stood proud, protruding from the creature's skull. Fili didn't know what to make of it as he stood silently watching the feathers move back and forth with the winds change of direction. It was not until Thorin coughed that he moved towards him, his Uncles trembling chest heaving up and down slowly. He threw himself into the dirt, and for a moment he was too frightened to place hands on him, his figure vulnerable and weak. The blood poured from Thorin's wounds and he watched as his leaders jaw clenched, followed by a sharp gasp of air. He turned away; tears welled in Fili's eyes, before he was tossed aside by Dwalin. The warrior knelt beside his Uncle and placed a hand on his face, he too looked upset by the sight of Thorin's torn flesh, and was quick to yell for the healers help.

He could feel himself slowly backing away from the situation, what was happening was not right. He watched as many members of the company ran from different directions to aid their king. Dwalin was leaning over Thorin, holding his face close speaking words to him in khuzdul. There was no response. The warrior raised himself from the ground and cradled his face in his hands as the others arrived, walking in the other direction, his body shuddering with sobs. Fili had never seen Dwalin cry before, this presented him with the reality of what was happening, his Uncle was dying.

"Fili!" Nori stood in front of his shaking his shoulders. "Fili…Fili!"

He couldn't hear what he was yelling at him, the world was an inaudible blur. His feet were closer and closer to falling out from underneath him with every breath he took. His head was then furiously shaken, Nori's hands grasping near his ears, tugging at hair with every movement. He was pulled from his thoughts, met by a pair of brown eyes. He could feel his body shaking, the stress taking hold.

"Fili listen to me!"

He didn't have anything to say, but the concerned expression on Nori's face was enough to make his stomach turn.

"It's Kili! Fili can you hear what I'm saying, it's Kili!"

He felt like closing his eyes and never opening them again. _Kili_, his brother, he let him fall. He stared straight ahead over Nori's shoulder to where Oin and Dori were beating Thorin's chest, they had pulled him from the Wargs hold, and what his friend had been saying to him was not thoroughly processed.

"Fili, Kili is alive"

He looked away to his left, where Balin and Bifur were crouched over a figure, and only then did the words make sense, _Kili is alive._ He shifted his gaze, and saw the bow positioned on the ground, the dark haired dwarves limbs sprawled out.

_Kili_, "Kili!"

He found himself shouting above the noise around him. Balin positioned Kili so that he was sitting, leaning lifelessly against his chest, tears were in the old dwarf's eyes as he ran his shaky hands through the young archers hair. As he neared his brother he could see the large amount of blood dampening the front of his tunic, he lowered himself into the dirt beside him running his hands over Kili's face.

"Kili, Kee, I'm here.."

His brother shifted slightly, tensing his jaw and moving his hand faintly. Fili let tears of joy escape his eyes as he embraced his still brother in his arms, careful of his chest injuries. He wasn't gone. He was right there in front of him, still drawing breath. He felt his brother shift and cough quietly. Kili's eyes opened slowly and it was clear that he was in pain, his face scrunched up and his eyebrows lowered. He stared blankly ahead, to where the rest of the company tended to Thorin, before moving his gaze to meet Fili's. There was no exchange of words, he was just relieved to have his brother with him again. Kili wrapped both of his arms around Fili and for the first time in days the blonde dwarf felt complete.


	9. Chapter 9: Sickness

I apologize for the length of this chapter, it is my shortest submission yet. Sorry about the wait, Ive been really busy and this was all I was able to write. I figured in the end that something was better than nothing, however, and intend to make the next chapter longer and more exciting, with more from Kili and Thorin's POV. Thankyou for the support again and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9

Balin cradled the young dwarf against his chest, not believing what he was seeing, it had to be an illusion. He watched his slow calm breathing as he ran his hands through Kili's raven hair. His blood covered tunic was torn and covered with dirt, and the grey dwarf doubted that whatever was hidden below the worn fabric was a light scratch. His focus was pulled from the damaged body sprawled before him when a panicked and stressed cry for help rung out across the clearing. His brother cradled Thorin close, and Balin saw his king briefly before the hurried feet blocked his view. A feeling came over him of utter terror, something he did not often feel.

He then felt Kili being pulled out of his arms, by Fili, whose eyes had now welled with tears. The disbelief that the grey dwarf felt was unmeasurable, only now had the realization struck him that the young archer had survived not only the fall, but the storm and the battle. He ran his hand through Kili's hair before releasing his hold. He was strong for his age, and a feeling of guilt came over him when thinking about his lack of belief in the boy's ability. It was a miracle that he had come back to them.

* * *

It was impossible to lead the ponies through the dense undergrowth, the vines clawed at the saddles, and every few steps the beasts would hesitate and cease all movement. He needed to get to the others, but he felt as though he would get to them faster if he were crawling. Kili's pony was proving most difficult, and although it was frustrating he couldn't help but grin at the similarities it shared with its rider.

_Kili_

A name that brought him much joy once no longer gave him the same feeling. Now the name belonged to someone gone, someone that by rights should have outlived him. He shifted his hat uncomfortably, trying to distract himself from the thought, his throat and head feeling compressed by the need to let out the tears he was holding back. He stopped for a moment and stood up straight inhaling a large amount of air, nothing felt right about the journey anymore. He set out with Thorin to reclaim the gold of Erebor; gold that he would gladly trade to see the young archers smile and hear his laughter one more time. Nothing felt worth the loss that he felt, or the loss he saw in Fili's eyes.

He pushed forward, feeling saddened and more lethargic than he was before. Not sure if he was willing to carry on with the company once he had found them.

* * *

There was no mistaking those eyes, the eyes of his brother. Rounded dark colored eyes that were days ago filled with joy, and now with pain. Fili didn't want to move from where he was kneeling in the dirt. He held Kili close to his chest, feeling his heartbeat, hard and strong. Life was flowing through his veins, he was living, hands wrapped around his older brothers middle, as he used to do when they were boys. Kili then shifted his arm, the movement causing him pain, and began to feel through his pockets. The blonde dwarf watched as he pulled his hand from his jacket with weak movements and pushed his palm into Fili's shoulder. He lifted his hand to where his hurt brother's fingers held a cold rounded object. Kili released his grip and lowered his arm across his chest, waiting for his brother to realize what the gesture meant.

"I came back to you"

There were no words to describe the way he felt, only able to pull his weak, soft voiced brother closer. The small stone concealed within his fist had never been more important.

"I will never lose you again"

The grip around his waist tightened as Kili pushed his face into his jacket, hiding tears of joy. Fili lifted his gaze, the wave of relief swept over him. It was only then that the dread returned, when looking ahead, seeing the others standing over Thorin.

* * *

The silence and not knowing was unendurable; the only noise heard escaping his fallen king's lips, a sound of air and liquid mixing in his lungs. Balin knelt beside Thorin and placed his hand on his chest, the slow rise and fall of his shallow breathing and his faint heartbeat came as a shock. He had not yet seen his leader like this, and his fragile state made the grey dwarf feel sick, the weight of the situation coming down on him. Before he could fall backwards Ori and Gloin took hold of his arms, lifting him into a standing position.

"Set up camp here lads, it's going to be a long and grueling night"


End file.
